ShadowClan Allegiances
ShadowClan Even back in the old forest, ShadowClan cats have always been seen as cold and cunning, with fierce and disagreeable warriors. In reality, they are a proud, loyal, defensive clan that is greatly misunderstood. Founder- Shadow Territory- Marshlands of the pine forest Camp- Well hidden and difficult to attack Current Leader- Thislestar (RL: Book 1) Book One: The One Forgotten Leader: '''Thistlestar- long-furred black tom '''Deputy: '''Creekmist- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Briarthorn- pale brown tom '''Warriors: Duskflower- brown tabby she-cat Softpad- dusky brown tabby tom with a white forepaw; apprentice: Dustpaw Nutfrost- light gray tom witha white underbelly and paws; apprentice: Quailpaw Lakestorm- blue-gray tabby tom Kestrelwing- brown tom with white paws and amber eyes Apprentices: Dustpaw- gray-and-white tom Quailpaw- long-furred gray-and-white she-cat Queens: Callastem- white she-cat; mother of Softpad's kits: Jaggedkit (brown-and-white tom), Snowkit (white tom) and Sprucekit (dark brown tom) Elders: Graywater- light gray tabby she-cat Book Two: Scarlet River Leader: '''Thistlestar- long-furred black tom '''Deputy: '''Creekmist- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Briarthorn- pale brown tom '''Warriors: Softpad- dusky brown tabby tom with a white forepaw Nutfrost- light gray tom witha white underbelly and paws; apprentice: Snowpaw Lakestorm- blue-gray tabby tom; apprentice: Jaggedpaw Kestrelwing- brown tom with white paws and amber eyes; apprentice: Sprucepaw Callastem- white she-cat Dustfur- gray-and-white tom Quailfeather- long-furred gray-and-white she-cat Apprentices: Jaggedpaw- brown-and-white tabby tom Snowpaw- white tom with blue eyes Sprucepaw- dark brown tabby tom Queens: Duskflower- brown tabby she-cat; mother of Nutfrost's kits- Adderkit (dusky brown tom) and Ashenkit (pale brown she-cat) Elders: Graywater- light gray tabby she-cat Book Three: Frozen Storm Leader: 'Thistlestar- long-furred black tom '''Deputy: '''Creekmist- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Briarthorn- pale brown tom; apprentice: ''Adderpaw '''Warriors: Duskflower- brown tabby she-cat Nutfrost- light gray tom witha white underbelly and paws Lakestorm- blue-gray tabby tom Kestrelwing- brown tom with white paws and amber eyes Dustfur- gray-and-white tom Jaggedclaw- brown-and-white tabby tom Snowpelt- white tom with blue eyes; apprentice: Ashenpaw Spruceclaw- dark brown tabby tom Apprentices: Adderpaw- dusky brown tabby tom with amber eyes Ashenpaw- pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Queens: Quailfeather- long-furred gray-and-white she-cat; mother of Kestrelwing's kits- Leafkit (brown-and-white she-cat), Tinykit (white she-cat) and Thrushkit (golden-brown she-cat) Elders: Graywater- light gray tabby she-cat Book Four: Rainfall Leader: 'Creekstar- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes '''Deputy: '''Snowpelt- white tom with blue eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Briarthorn- pale brown tom; apprentice: ''Addertail '''Warriors: Lakestorm- blue-gray tabby tom Kestrelwing- brown tom with white paws and amber eyes Dustfur- gray-and-white tom; apprentice: Leafpaw Quailfeather- long-furred gray-and-white she-cat Jaggedclaw- brown-and-white tabby tom Spruceclaw- dark brown tabby tom; apprentice: Thrushpaw Ashenleaf- pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentices: Addertail- dusky brown tabby tom with amber eyes Leafpaw- brown-and-white she-cat Thrushpaw- golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Queens: Elders: Duskflower- brown tabby she-cat Ending Allegiances (Spoilers) Leader: '''Snowstar- elderly white tom with blue eyes '''Deputy: '''Thrushwing- golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Addertail- dusky brown tabby tom with amber eyes '''Warriors: Ashenleaf- pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Leafshade- brown-and-white she-cat Newtstripe- mottled, black-and-ginger tabby she-cat; apprentice: Blackpaw Wetclaw- lithe gray tabby tom; apprentice: Cinderpaw Smallstep- tiny brown tabby tom Mudfoot- black tom with mottled brown forepaws Apprentices: Cinderpaw- thin, dark gray tabby tom Blackpaw- black-and-white tom Queens: Hazelberry- cream-and-brown tabby she-cat; mother of Wetclaw's kits- Brightkit (tortoiseshell she-cat) and Acornkit (dark brown tabby tom) Elders: Jaggedclaw- brown-and-white tabby tom Spruceclaw- dark brown tabby tom